Dark Desires
by Elyona-chan
Summary: "La personne qui lui était la plus chère au monde s'était éteinte sous ses yeux, il l'avait tuée. Et maintenant il attendait qu'on lui donne la mort, à lui aussi." OzxGil - Character Death
1. Prologue

**Rating :** T

**Pairing : **Oz/Gil

**Disclaimer :** Gil est à moi mais en priorité il appartient, comme Pandora Hearts, ses personnages, ses lieux, ses créatures, à Jun Mochizuki (ne me tapez pas, merci...!).

**A/N :** Ca fait des mois que cette fanfiction prend la poussière dans mes affaires. L'ambiance générale est peu gaie au début particulièrement, mais ce n'est que le début. Une nouvelle fanfiction longue, donc, qui s'inscrit cette fois dans l'univers du manga et se produirait juste avant ou juste après le long passage de la version manga à Sabrie. Ceci se présente comme une sorte d'alternative qui dirait "et si ça s'était passé comme ça...?". Pour votre information, et surtout pour les raisons du scénario, je compte introduire un OC, mais le mettre en marge autant qu'il le sera possible. Car les fanfictions comportant des OCs sont assez peu passionnante de mon point de vue. Je m'excuse donc auprès de ceux qui pensent pareil.  
>De plus, prologue un peu 'sanglant'.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Desires<strong>

**_Prologue_  
><strong>

Un bruit sourd déchira le silence quand le revolver heurta le sol. Puis ce fut à lui de tomber à genoux, déconcerté, hagard, terrorisé.

- Ce n'est pas... possible...

La voix d'Alice résonnait à ses oreilles, quelque part au-dessus de lui ; ses mots ne trouvaient pas de sens. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, son corps était paralysé. Gilbert ne pouvait défaire son regard déformé par l'incompréhension, la surprise et l'horreur de ces yeux vert émeraude, grands ouverts mais éteints. Ils exprimaient encore la stupéfaction qui les avait traversés une minute à peine plus tôt. Mais toute lueur de vie les avait quittés.

Il se pencha en avant pour atteindre les mèches d'or qu'il caressa doucement, un long moment, sans réfléchir, sans essayer de comprendre ; car il ne _voulait pas_ comprendre. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de ce visage tant aimé et effleurèrent doucement la joue à plusieurs reprises. Puis son regard doré fut inexorablement conduit vers le torse auquel il ne pouvait plus se soustraire. Une large tache rouge s'étendait sur la chemise d'un blanc immaculé.

_Blanc et pur, comme son âme, son âme si innocente._

Tremblant, Gilbert avança son bras vers cette poitrine si frêle, maintenant recouverte du sang qu'elle avait abrité. Il posa avec précaution sa paume contre ce petit corps. Il était encore chaud. Oui, le sang était si chaud... Le sang d'Oz... Le jeune homme ramena près de son visage encadré de boucles noires sa main maintenant elle aussi couverte de sang. Oui, c'était le sang d'Oz. Celui de son Oz bien-aimé. Il était beau, oui, il était vraiment beau, ce sang. Tout ce qui venait de lui resplendissait. Même son sang, si rouge, si chaud...

Il serra sa main contre son visage, appréciant le contact de quelque chose venant d'Oz contre sa peau. Passant et repassant ses doigts sur ses lèvres, ses paupières, sa mâchoire, son cou même... Sous le regard effaré d'Alice, incapable de faire un geste tant la scène lui paraissait irréelle.

Et puis, soudain, il se reprit. Les quelques secondes d'horreur qu'il venait de voir défiler devant ses yeux revenaient à l'esprit de Gil, et tout d'un coup elles lui paraissaient lentes, très lentes._ Pris d'un accès de rage il levait son revolver. Il le pointait vers Alice. Tout était de la faute de ce lapin. Elle lui avait pris _son_ Oz ; elle l'avait souillé de ses mains de Chain ; elle s'était emparée de son corps. Elle méritait de mourir. Il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la détente. Un cri l'arrêtait momentanément. Oz se jetait entre Alice et lui. La balle partait. Elle déchirait les vêtements de son jeune maître. Avant d'atteindre la peau ; le cœur. Le sang affluait. Et il tombait. Ses cheveux d'or brillaient au soleil. Il heurtait le sol. Inerte, comme une fragile poupée finement taillée._

- N... Non... C-ce n'était pas ce que je... murmura Gilbert, si bas qu'on ne pouvait l'entendre. Non... répéta-t-il plus fort.

_Ce n'était pas comme ça que cela aurait dû se passer. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu !_

- _Oz !_

Le cri résonna longtemps dans la cour vide.

Il se jeta sur le corps de son maître, le redressa fébrilement et le serra dans ses bras, avec toute la force qui lui restait. Contre lui, il sentait que le cœur ne battait plus, que l'air n'atteignait plus ses chétifs poumons. La vue du jeune homme devenait soudain floue. Il sentit ses joues devenir humides.

Il l'avait tué.

La vérité le traversa comme un couteau en travers de la poitrine. Il avait _tué_, tué _Oz_. De ses mains. Parce qu'il avait voulu qu'Alice meure. Parce qu'il avait voulu _l'abattre._ Tout ceci n'était pas réel ; tout ceci_ ne pouvait pas_ être réel ! Comment... Comment serait-ce possible ? Comment Oz... Oz aurait-il pu...?

- Oz... Oz... répétait-il comme une berceuse, tandis que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, que ses mains caressaient doucement la délicate chevelure du jeune garçon.

Et pourtant... pourtant il le sentait contre lui, ce petit corps qu'il avait tant de fois voulu serrer ; il le devinait sur lui, le regard toujours effaré d'Alice, qui commençait à se teinter de rage et de tristesse. Ces sensations... elles ne pouvaient pas être plus réelles. Il le savait. Mais il ne voulait pas l'avouer. l

Et soudain, il lui semblait que son esprit redevenait clair, que tout son corps se libérait de l'immobilité dans laquelle il avait jusqu'alors étouffé. Tout était net à présent. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

Il s'abandonna contre le corps, le serrant plus fort encore. Un cri, un hurlement traversa soudain ses lèvres. De désespoir, de honte, de peur.

Un cri qui aurait déchiré le cœur des plus insensibles.

Un cri qui appelait tous les dieux, tous les démons en aide. La personne qui lui était la plus chère au monde s'était éteinte sous ses yeux, il l'avait tuée.

Et maintenant il attendait qu'on lui donne la mort, à lui aussi.

* * *

><p>Après ce cours prologue pour donner un avant-goût, j'aurais vraiment besoin de connaître vos attentes, et surtout s'il y en a, à propos de cette fanfic'. Que j'aie une idée du rythme à laquelle l'avancer. Tout dépend si vous êtes intéressés ou non par la suite.<br>J'espère aussi que mon idée est belle et bien originale et qu'il n'existe aucune fanfiction similaire. Je tiens beaucoup à cette idée.


	2. Chapitre 1 : The White Rabbit

**A/N :** Deux ans moins 20 jours après le prologue, voici le second chapitre de _Dark Desires_ ! Vous voyez, il faut toujours garder espoir ! Hm... Mes plus plates excuses si jamais quelqu'un me lirait toujours en ce bas monde. Au moins, je reviens maintenant avec une véritable histoire en tête et prédéfinie. D'ailleurs, je vous ai dit dans le prologue qu'il y aurait un personnage original... ce qui au final ne sera pas le cas ! J'ai trouvé une alternative qui me plaît bien plus, mais attendez de voir la suite (dans moins de deux ans !).  
>Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture. :)<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1 : The White Rabbit<strong>

Assise à une petite table sur le balcon, Sharon porta sa tasse de thé brûlant à ses lèvres. Le ciel au-dessus d'elle était d'un bleu intense, dépourvu de la moindre trace de nuage. La chaleur estivale rendait son thé quotidien beaucoup moins agréable, ce jour-là, et sa mine contrariée incitait même Break à ne pas la taquiner.

La jeune lady soupira en reposant la tasse dans sa soucoupe avec un léger bruit de verre. Elle tourna son regard vers l'intérieur du manoir, dans le petit salon qui donnait sur le balcon. Ses traits s'adoucirent et prirent un air peiné. Une masse noire gisait sur un fauteuil sans aucune distinction. Ce qui n'était plus que l'ombre de Gilbert fixait la cime des arbres du parc, les yeux flous, anéanti. Une énième cigarette pendait au bout de ses doigts et se consumait lentement au-dessus de la moquette, puisque son propriétaire ne semblait même plus avoir la force de la porter à ses lèvres.

- Cela fait trois mois, maintenant, murmura Sharon. Et son état n'a fait que s'aggraver avec le temps.

Break, assis en face d'elle de manière décontractée, ôta la sucette qu'il tenait entre ses dents, Emily remuant sur ses épaules au rythme de ses gestes, et porta à son tour son regard d'un rouge pénétrant vers l'intérieur.

- En effet, ce n'est plus qu'une loque, constata-t-il comme s'il parlait d'un vulgaire tapis. Cela fait bien longtemps que je me dis que ce garçon est un cas désespéré...

Il avançait la main vers une assiette remplie de pâtisseries mais Sharon lui donna un coup sec de son éventail.

- Break ! s'écria-t-elle d'un air agacé. Tu n'es vraiment pas solidaire !

- Que voulez-vous ? A moins de faire revenir Oz d'un seul coup dans le monde des vivants, je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions faire pour arranger... _cette chose_, souffla l'homme en s'emparant vigoureusement du gâteau convoité.

Il avala le contenu de l'assiette en un rien de temps puis s'étala un peu plus sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Mais tout de même..., insista Sharon. Il ne mange quasiment plus, il a beaucoup maigri, perdu toutes ses forces, il ne dort plus la nuit... Des serviteurs m'ont confié qu'il restait assis sur son lit à fixer la fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de sommeil. Il va vraiment finir par se laisser dépérir s'il continue comme cela.

Un silence suivit, durant lequel seul le souffle d'une légère brise dans les branches des arbres vint caresser leurs tympans.

- C'est sa punition, murmura subitement Break.

Il avait perdu d'un seul coup son sourire et arborait un visage sombre.

- Sa punition pour avoir osé commettre un tel crime sur la personne qu'il devait à tout prix protéger, poursuivit-il. Un tel acte ne peut s'expier avec une mort rapide, aussi douloureuse soit-elle. Alors s'affaiblir petit à petit, en s'obligeant à se remémorer encore et encore la scène du crime jusqu'à ne plus avoir de forces et tomber... N'est-ce pas beaucoup plus dur, plus mérité ? Même si rien ne pourra faire expier son péché, et, au fond, ce que souhaite Gilbert-kun est qu'on ne le lui pardonne jamais.

Sharon joua machinalement du bout doigt avec le bord de sa tasse sans rien répondre, les yeux fixés sur Gilbert. Le calme régnait au manoir Rainsworth et les oiseaux osaient à peine le briser de leurs chants aigus. Si Oz et Alice avaient été là, ils auraient sûrement organisé tous ensemble un pique-nique dans le parc. Break aurait rapporté une montagne de sucreries et Alice aurait avalé toutes les variétés de viandes qu'elle aurait pu trouver. Oz se serait sûrement amusé à voler et à cacher le si précieux chapeau de Gilbert, Alice et Break l'auraient vite rejoint et on aurait entendu le malheureux serviteur crier des menaces et des malédictions d'un bout à l'autre de la résidence. Et elle, Sharon, aurait siroté son thé assise dans l'herbe tout en les regardant courir tout autour. Cela aurait été si amusant, songeait la demoiselle avec tristesse.

- N'existe-t-il vraiment aucune chance de retrouver Miss Alice ou maître Oz ? demanda-t-elle, la mine soucieuse.

Le doux sourire que lui adressa Break parlait mieux que des mots.

- Après ce terrible incident, l'un et l'autre ont été transportés dans l'Abysse, rappela-t-il. D'une certaine manière, Gilbert-kun a évité à son maître l'angoisse d'être de nouveau aspiré par l'Abysse.

- Ca n'est en rien une satisfaction, répliqua-t-elle. Cela prouve juste que nous n'avons pas été capables de trouver un moyen d'effacer le symbole qui marque les contractants illégaux. Et en plus d'avoir perdu deux amis, nous avons laissé partir notre principale chance de découvrir la vérité sur la Tragédie de Sablier.

Une brève expression contrariée passa sur le visage de Break. Après tant d'années à enquêter en vain sur Sablier, à rechercher le moindre indice indiquant ce qui s'était réellement passé cent ans auparavant, il avait été plus près du but que jamais en se servant des souvenirs dispersés d'Alice. L'âme de Jack Vessalius, le héros de Sablier que renfermait Oz aurait pu lui être d'un grand service elle aussi ; encore aurait-il fallu qu'elle daigne se montrer. Alice et Oz étaient les clés non seulement pour obtenir la Volonté de l'Abysse tant convoitée par Pandora, mais aussi pour découvrir la vérité d'il y a cent ans. Il avait perdu en l'espace de quelques secondes toutes les chances qu'il avait soigneusement préparées et mises de côté au cours de ces dernières années. Quelle déception...

- Break...

- Ojou-sama ?*

Sharon affichait un étonnant air gêné. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction du salon puis se pencha vers son serviteur, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'on puisse l'entendre. Mais ils étaient seuls, en dehors de Gilbert, et celui-ci semblait incapable de percevoir quoi que ce soit, des sons comme des mouvements.

- Ne pourrais-tu pas faire quelque chose ? murmura la jeune lady avec embarras.

- Quelque chose ? répéta Break sans comprendre.

- Pour... – Elle lança un regard en biais du côté du fauteuil. - ... arranger les choses. Tu comprends, s'il retrouvait un peu d'espoir, peut-être que...

- En clair, vous me demandez d'aller consoler l'animal de compagnie d'Oz, déclara le serviteur des Rainsworth en fronçant les sourcils, même s'il faut lui donner de fausses illusions.

- Voilà... convint-elle.

Break fit la moue. Il ne pouvait masquer le manque d'enthousiasme que lui procurait l'idée d'aller – encore – s'occuper de ce gamin dépressif. Mais Sharon avait l'air tellement bouleversée... Et il fallait avouer qu'avoir une sorte de fantôme lourd qui déambulait dans la maison à la manière d'une poupée démembrée n'avait rien d'engageant.

- Je vais essayer, soupira-t-il. Je ne promets rien mais je tenterai de le secouer un peu.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

La chaleur frappa plus fort encore les jours suivants. Quelques domestiques assignés à la surveillance de Gilbert avaient réussi à convaincre le jeune homme de quitter ses longs vêtements noirs pour une tenue plus claire et plus légère. Mais cela n'avait en rien modifié son état. Non, ce jour-là il n'avait même pas pris la peine de descendre après s'être levé et avoir passé les vêtements qu'on lui avait préparés. Il restait assis sur son lit, le regard vide, immobile. Durant quelques instants, l'aîné des fils adoptifs des Nightray bougea légèrement ; juste de quoi tendre la main vers sa table de chevet, attraper son paquet de cigarettes et en allumer une. Il n'avait pas envie de fumer, il ne savait pas s'il fumerait celle-ci. C'était juste par habitude, machinal, finalement la seule habitude qui lui restait.

On frappa à la porte, la poignée tourna aussitôt. Il ne réagit pas, ne sursauta pas ; il continuait juste de fixer la moquette pourpre entre ses pieds. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma avec un bref claquement et sa vue fut brouillée par une masse de cheveux blonds. Gilbert se rendit ensuite compte que son visiteur avait passé les bras autour de son cou, enfin qu'il le serrait contre lui.

- Vince... marmonna-t-il.

Ses mots, comme ses précédents gestes, sonnaient encore comme une habitude, prononcés inconsciemment, machinalement.

- Niisan*, tout le monde s'inquiète, murmura doucement Vincent à son oreille.

Aucune réponse ne vint, bien entendu. Il le savait. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui que "tout le monde" – peu de monde, en réalité – devait s'inquiéter. Et puis, il le voyait bien aussi : personne n'osait vraiment s'approcher de lui. Lui, un assassin, celui qui avait détruit bien des espoirs à Pandora en un rien de temps... En tuant..._ en tuant_...

- Niisan !

Gilbert se rendit compte qu'il s'était mis à trembler. Réaction étonnante. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu de "réaction" tout court ? Mais Oz... _Oz..._

- Pardon, niisan. Je te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, hein ?, poursuivit Vincent, qui n'avait pas véritablement l'air désolé. Laisse-moi me faire pardonner. Je peux t'aider à en revivre de meilleurs...

Il s'était placé sur les genoux de son frère aîné. Quand l'avait-il fait ? Cela ne promettait rien de bon, non ? Après tout qu'importe... Il n'y avait déjà plus rien de bon dans cette vie...

Le jeune homme blond se pencha doucement vers lui, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Cela n'était pas nécessaire. Son frère bien-aîné n'aurait pas même réagi devant l'attaque d'un chain. Une seule chose aurait encore pu le faire bouger... Mais malheureusement, elle avait définitivement disparu de ce monde.

- Imagine que je suis lui... Laisse-moi faire... Gil...

"Gil"... C'est ce nom qu'Oz utilisait particulièrement. Et même s'il n'était pas exactement le seul, seules ses lèvres pouvaient le rendre spécial, unique... bien plus qu'un simple surnom. A dire vrai, les quelques fois où Oz prononçait son nom complet, rien de bon n'était à prévoir de sa part... Et il aimait quand son maître l'appelait "Gil". Ou même "Gilbert", ou même n'importe quoi d'autres. Aucune autre voix n'aurait pu le faire sentir plus vivant que celle-là, parce qu'elle était tellement vibrante, tellement pleine de la confiance qui les avait unis... La voix de Vincent, elle, était trop différente : plus grave, plus adulte et aussi moins pure... moins innocente et teintée de motifs beaucoup plus effrayants. Mais pourtant...

Le souffle de son cadet caressait dangereusement son visage, lui rappelant... autre chose. C'est vrai, il avait été heureux d'être auprès d'Oz, fier même. Il s'était dit, et peut-être même par moments cru satisfait mais... c'était faux. A l'inverse de son jeune maître, Raven avait grandi. Et, avec son corps, ses émotions. Ses émotions pour Oz. On l'en avait séparé pendant dix années et, même quand il était revenu, l'enthousiasme de Gilbert s'était évanoui. Parce qu'on s'était mis entre eux. Parce que l'attention d'Oz avait été détournée sur quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait regardé une autre personne, et elle était devenue son soleil, avec lequel un jour il partirait, laissant Gilbert derrière. Parce que, lui, il avait trop changé, parce qu'Oz n'avait plus besoin de lui... Le jeune homme avait pourtant toujours souhaité une relation plus forte encore. Un lien, une proximité, une intimité s'il le fallait, qui aurait empêché _son_ Oz de le quitter, de lui échapper.

Une douce chaleur se posa sur ses lèvres. Il ne l'accueillit pas vraiment, mais il l'a laissa s'imposer. Le jeune adulte ferma les yeux. C'était bien mieux d'oublier ; oublier de penser, oublier de voir, juste se contenter de ressentir. Même si... sur ses lèvres s'imprégnait un goût amer, un goût de sang même. Quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû s'y trouver. Quelque chose de _tellement faux_.

Un lourd bruit métallique. Était-ce une souffrance ou une délivrance ?

- C'est extrêmement impoli d'entrer en douce chez quelqu'un sans se présenter d'abord à son hôte, le savez-vous monsieur le loir ?

Ah, la voix de Break. Ce ton léger portait nombre de menaces en lui. La chaleur qui entourait Gilbert s'évanouit et il se retrouva soudain comme gelé dans cette chaleur estivale.

- Mille excuses, monsieur le chapelier. Je ne faisais qu'une très brève visite à mon frère. Je ne voulais point vous déranger pour si peu de temps.

Des politesses aussi sincères que lors d'une négociation diplomatique. Gilbert n'écouta rapidement plus leurs paroles vides de sens. De toute manière, Vincent passa rapidement ses lèvres près de son oreille pour lui murmurer une sorte de "à bientôt", ou quelque chose de ce genre semblerait-il, et fut mis à la porte. Le calme retomba et allait régner pour un bon moment...

Il tourna légèrement la tête, un peu surpris quand Break entra dans son champ de vision pour regarder par la fenêtre, le dos tourné vers lui. Venait-il de parler ?

- … Et la Volonté de l'Abysse s'intéresse de très près à lui. Par conséquent, il n'est pas parfaitement sûr qu'Oz ne soit bel et bien plus en vie.

Oz n'est plus en vie... Oz est... Oz peut... Oz...?

- Il n'est donc pas totalement impossible, poursuivit Break comme aucune réponse ne venait, de préparer une nouvelle mission comme nous l'avons fait lorsqu'Oz a été fait prisonnier dans l'Abysse lors de sa cérémonie de passage à l'âge adulte. Cela prendrait évidemment beaucoup moins de temps puisque tu possèdes déjà Raven et les capacités pour l'utiliser.

- Oz ?

Le contractant de Raven se retrouva soudain à loucher sur un bonbon enveloppé dans un papier de couleur criarde, situé juste devant son nez. Il le pris et leva vers Break un regard confus.

- Donc, Gilbert, comme d'habitude, nous n'attendons que toi, siffla ce dernier avec un large sourire.

- Quel bon à rien, toujours à la traîne !, ricana Emily, qui semblait s'être réveillée après de longues semaines de silence.

Encore un peu hagard, Gilbert hocha simplement la tête et Break se contenta de sortir d'un pas léger. Il n'avait pas encore vraiment tout assimilé mais... S'il y avait une chance de revoir Oz, en vie...

Il défit sans trop y penser l'emballage du bonbon et le porta à ses lèvres. Il le recracha aussitôt. Avec quoi avait-il été fait, exactement ?!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Les jours suivants furent déjà plus légers. Les paroles de Break avait peu à peu percuté Gilbert et lui avaient redonné la force de se lever. Il mit cependant du temps à se remettre tant son corps et son esprit avait été affaiblis. Mais ses efforts quotidiens ravissaient Sharon, qui était soulagée de le voir de nouveau manger, dormir... et retrouver sa nervosité habituelle, tandis que sa consommation de cigarettes doublait... Elle avait même repris goût à comploter avec Break dans son dos, si leurs chuchotements peu discrets et leur regards constants dans sa direction étaient une quelconque preuve...

Le jeune homme était sorti fumer dans les jardins devant le manoir, après s'être plusieurs fois fait réprimander assez brusquement par une domestique au caractère plutôt brûlant... Elle pouvait être effrayante, parfois... Il avait donc pris soin de ne plus fumer la moindre cigarette à l'intérieur, par peur pour son intégrité physique... La journée était plus fraîche que celles qu'ils avaient pu connaître ces dernières semaines, ce qui était un soulagement. Gilbert avait néanmoins dû retrousser les manches de sa chemises pour se sentir plus à l'aise.

L'air était calme, tranquille même. Les oiseaux semblaient avoir regagné les arbres du parc, vide et tranquille. On n'attendait personne, rien à préparer, tout était serein. Du moins autant que possible. Gil restait quelque peu perturbé, dans le fond. Depuis que Break lui avait annoncé une possibilité de retrouver Oz vivant, plus un mot n'avait été dit à ce sujet, même pas sous-entendu. Il s'était même demandé une fois s'il n'avait pas rêvé la scène, tant ces jours-là restaient flous dans son esprit, tant il avait été au bord du gouffre... Et, s'imaginait-il des choses, ou Break semblait même éviter que de véritables conversations s'installent entre eux ? Certes, avoir une conversation avec Xerxes n'était pas parfaitement possible, mais il se faisait constamment couper la parole, par lui ou par sa poupée démoniaque. Mais... Le jeune homme ne voulait tout bonnement pas y penser. Ce serait bien trop difficile d'y croire maintenant... Alors autant s'accrocher à ces espoirs, tant qu'ils semblaient assez présents.

Il se redressa soudain de l'arbre sur lequel il était adossé. Un bruit sourd venait de retentir. Une lumière violette se dessina sous ses yeux, formant un cercle devant lui... L'Abysse ?! Un passage était en train de se dessiner mais... ici, dans l'enceinte d'une propriété des Rainsworth ?!

Une forme indescriptible se dessina. C'était un chain. Gilbert saisit son revolver et se prépara a utiliser le pouvoir de Raven, si besoin était. Puis deux longues oreilles... Un large corps... Un lapin ?!

- B... B-Rabbit ?!

Non, ce n'était pas B-Rabbit. Celui-là était... blanc.

Gilbert recula et heurta le tronc derrière lui. Il ne pouvait en croire ses yeux.

* * *

><p><em>* Ojou-sama : qualification honorifique adressée à une jeune femme.<br>* Niisan : diminutif de "oniisan", grand frère._

* * *

><p>D'une certaine manière, cette fanfiction a quelques liens avec mon one shot <em>Une nuit<em>, bien que les deux histoires ne se déroulent pas du tout au même moment.  
>En espérant que vous avez apprécié malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas bien long~<p> 


End file.
